


Eastenders - Ben & Callum sex sessions

by MandrakeMagic



Series: Ballum [2]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boyfriends, Cum Eating, Cum Play, M/M, Naked Male Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandrakeMagic/pseuds/MandrakeMagic
Summary: Callum meets up with Ben after work at the garage
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ballum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588933
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Eastenders - Ben & Callum sex sessions

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is standalone and won't necessarily follow on from each other unless specifically stated.
> 
> If you enjoy this story, try my other collection "Sports Filth" currently focusing on the UK male gymnastics team, where i'll be trying out different story-telling techniques and hopefully getting more input from you, the readers! - Search for "GB Gymnastics".

Eastenders Part 2 - The Garage

Callum had received Ben’s message to come to the garage after work. Ben wasn’t meant to be there today so Callum was surprised that Ben would arrange to meet there rather than anywhere else.

Callum came straight from work and was dressed in his usual smart style of black suit, white shirt and black tie. He walked past the car lot office, just to make sure Ben wasn’t there and had put the wrong location down in the message by accident.

Callum arrived at the garage and was surprised to find it shut. He looked around outside to see if Ben was there before heading over to the door. He tried the handle and it opened. As he stepped inside, he could see Ben, in overalls, with his head inside a car bonnet.

Callum admired Ben’s firm butt from afar, as his overalls hugged his butt cheeks as he bent over.

“Oh yeah? helping out are ya?”

“Yeah mate, come in and close the door. Won’t be long” spoke Ben from under the hood, not once looking out from under it.

Callum stepped further into the fairly dark garage, keeping his eyes on Ben’s firm backside the entire time, watching as he wiped one of his palms over one of his butt cheeks and left behind a smudged print from the dirty car.

“Nice arse” smirked Callum as he watched Ben wipe his hand on it again.

“Oh yeah? like that is it?” replied Ben as he finally pulled his head out from under the car bonnet and smiled at Callum, as he walked over to give him a quick kiss on the lips to welcome him and made sure he didn’t touch him or his suit with his dirty overalls.

Ben walked back over to the car bonnet and lowered it back on to the car.

“Just need to get out of these overalls and then we can go” spoke Ben

“Shame” replied Callum, with a smile

As Ben turned around, he clasped the zip at the top of his overalls and slowly began dragging it down.

“Oh really?” he spoke

Callum watched as Ben continued to drag down the zip, revealing that he wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath, stopping just underneath his naked pecs, with a dusting of hair between them.

“Thought you might say that” Ben spoke with a smirk as he pressed his lower body against the car bonnet and rested his butt on it.

“You getting involved in this or what then?” Ben followed up.

Callum walked over to Ben and stood between his legs, spreading them wider and reached up to grab the zip on Ben’s overalls. He continued to pull down from where Ben had stopped earlier, and they looked into each other’s eyes and smiled as the zip lowered, down Ben’s torso, exposing his naked body, down to his fuzzy belly button, where Callum stopped.

“It goes further, you know” whispered Ben, as he smirked at Callum

Callum returned the smile once again and continued to drag down the zip, past the belly button and down to Ben’s waist.

Callum looked down at where he had stopped the zip, expecting to see Ben’s underwear poking out of the opening but couldn’t see it just yet. What he could see though, was Ben’s large erect cock tenting inside the overalls, poking out at him.

Callum dragged the zip a little further, exposing ben’s trimmed brown pubes. Callum stopped again and immediately looking up at Ben, who was still smiling at him, knowingly.

“Not wearing any?!” exclaimed Callum

“See for yourself” exchanged Ben

Callum dragged the zip down further, this time very carefully, until it got to the bottom of the zipper, and with that, Ben’s solid cock popped out of the opening, pre-cum oozing out of the slit.

Callum reached down and gently grabbed the head of Ben’s hard dick and stroked it slowly and softly, causing Ben to gasp and sigh with pleasure. Callum slid his hand further down the shaft and then took a firmer grip and stroked it with a little more intent, still slow to begin with.

Ben relaxed a little more onto the car bonnet, resting his hands behind him, causing the overalls to pull away from his body, spreading the opening wider and unveiling more of his naked torso and skin.

Callum, with his free hand, reached into Ben’s overalls and grabbed his waist, feeling his soft skin against his palm before sliding his hand up Ben’s naked chest as he also began to stroke his cock with more pace.

“Argh, aww, yeah” sighed Ben as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back and enjoyed the sensation on his hard member.

Callum’s hand slid up from Ben’s chest to his shoulder where he grabbed the collar of the overalls and he pulled them off Ben’s shoulder, exposing more bare skin. The overalls dropped down Ben’s arm, exposing his manly bicep and Callum drank in the naked view.

Ben’s cock was oozing more pre-cum out of the slit and it began to dribble down, coating Callum’s hand, which in turn covered Ben’s hard shaft.

Callum continued to stroke Ben’s dick and watched his facial reactions as he alternated between soft, slow & gentle and hard & fast.

Ben gasped as his cock jerked, and he opened his eyes to see Callum smiling at him, enjoying the visual pleasure he was providing him. He shook his arm completely out of the arm hole of his overalls, unveiling more skin and the overalls barely clung to Ben’s other shoulder.

Ben reached for Callum’s belt and attempted to undo it with one hand, unsuccessfully.

They laughed quietly.

Ben lifted his other hand up from the bonnet and with his naked arm, pushed the overalls off the other shoulder, unveiling his other naked bicep and then arm. The overalls fell off his naked back and gathered around his butt, as it continued to sit on the bonnet, his body naked and fully on display now from his groin up, they slid down his legs a little more, looser than before, revealing more of Ben’s groin and his fuzzy ball sac.

Ben used both of his hands now to loosen Callum’s belt buckle and then fumbled underneath to find the button to his trousers, releasing it before dragging down his zip. Callum’s hard cock tented under them and gave Ben a target as he reached one of his hands inside the zip opening.

“Let’s get him out too” smirked Ben

He fumbled inside, reaching in with his other hand as well and used one of them to pull down the waistband of Callum’s boxer briefs and the other to pull out Callum’s hard cock, bringing it out into the cooler air.

Callum sighed deeply at the sensation of Ben’s hand, as he slowly stroked down the hard shaft. 

Ben watched as Callum released his grip of his cock and stood up straight as Ben stroked his cock a little firmer. Ben continued to look up at Callum’s face as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the stimulation to his prick, he carefully and slowly, slid off the car bonnet and hunkered down on to the floor, his overalls falling down his body as he squatted, his naked fuzzy arse exposed and he came face to face with Callum’s cock.

Ben continued to look up at Callum, knowing that Callum wasn’t expecting this with his eyes closed. He opened his mouth and gently pressed his lips against the head of Callum’s cock and then pushed his lips further up the shaft, his eyes fixed on Callum’s the entire time to watch his reaction.

Callum’s eyes sprung open and shot down to look at Ben, watching his own cock disappear slowly into Ben’s willing mouth.

“Wow” spoke Callum

Ben slid his lips further down Callum’s shaft, maintaining eye contact with him as he took another inch of dick into his mouth. Callum smiled as Ben’s tongue, lips and mouth tasted and engulfed his engorged member and he reached down to place his hand on the back of Ben’s head.

Ben slid back off the cock, pulling it from his mouth until only the head remained before sliding back down, taking in another half inch more than the previous time and coating Callum’s cock in warm saliva.

Callum began to gyrate his hips, pushing his cock in and out of Ben’s mouth as he held Ben’s head in place, he pulled his cock out slowly, just a couple of inches before pushing it back in feeling Ben’s tongue wash against the underside of his dick whilst inside.

Callum thrust into Ben’s mouth quicker as Ben relaxed his lips a little to allow the cock to glide in effortlessly and grabbed Callum’s trouser covered thighs to steady his balance. Ben’s saliva coated the cock and he was slurping a little, ensuring it didn’t dribble down his chin.

Callum’s hand moved from the back of Ben’s head and down on to his shoulder, and he watched every insertion of his hard prick into Ben, smiling as Ben eagerly looked up at him too.

“Stick out your tongue” spoke Callum as he withdrew his cock from Ben’s mouth completely and waited for Ben to do as he was told.

Ben wiped his mouth clean and then stuck out his tongue as Callum gripped his own shaft and smacked the head of his cock off it.

Ben moaned with delight and hunger for it.

Ben reached for the shaft with one of his hands and began stroking it for Callum again as he reached out his tongue and began circling and licking at the unsheathed head, the sensation causing Callum to groan eagerly.

Callum stripped off his jacket, revealing his manly frame hidden beneath his white shirt and he threw it on to the car bonnet before reaching down and grasping Ben under his armpits and encouraged him to his feet, Ben’s tongue lapping at the slit as he stood up.

Ben’s overalls fell completely into a pile around his ankles, his work boots keeping them in place. 

He stood there, naked, in front of Callum, cock hard and ready.

Callum pushed Ben back down on to the car bonnet, encouraging him to sit on his jacket to keep his butt from getting cold from the metal.

“My turn” panted Callum as he cracked a smiled, hunkering down in front of Ben and coming face to face with his cock this time.

A dribble of pre-cum dangled from the slit of Ben’s solid member and Callum eagerly lapped at it, looking Ben in the eyes as he did it, causing Ben to smirk back at him, enjoying the view and attention.

Callum undid his belt on his own trousers, the only thing that was keeping them up, so his cock could stand freely without fear of the zipper. His trousers fell down his butt and hung low, his butt still covered with his black boxer briefs.

Ben reached for the knot on Callum’s tie and used it to drag his face towards his cock.

“Put it in your mouth” smiled Ben as he guided Callum’s open mouth on to his thick, erect dick.

“I wanna feel that mouth on it” he spoke again as Callum slid his mouth, inch by inch, along the shaft. 

He could feel Callum’s tongue massaging the underside as his cock slid in and out and Callum grabbed the base of Ben’s, nestling his fingers into Ben’s trimmed brunette pubes and his thumb touched Ben’s ball sac underneath.

Callum could taste more pre-cum in his mouth and down his throat, the sign that his oral service was doing it’s job and he swallowed willingly and proceeded to speed up, sliding up and down the cock quicker and with the intent to suck Ben dry. He reached down and began jerking his own cock off, the taste of Ben turning him on further.

Ben moaned as his cock was engulfed repeatedly and watched Callum slurp furiously on it, saliva oozing out of the side of his mouth occasionally and he stroked Callum’s perfectly styled hair during every other thrust.

Callum eagerly and hungrily took every thrust of cock into his mouth, ravenous for it and Ben’s hand released Callum’s tie and slid behind the back of his head so he could thrust harder and quicker into Callum’s mouth.

“Look at that…” smiled Ben wickedly as his cock started to gag Callum, sliding in deep. 

Callum stroked his dick in unison with Ben’s thrusts and Ben could see the head glisten as he looked down, noticing pre-cum dribbling down the shaft.

Callum’s strokes began to get quicker, they both knew that Callum was getting ready now so Ben pulled his cock from Callum’s mouth and lead back against the car, stroking his dick as Callum stood back up. They stroked their dicks in unison, staring hungrily as each other.

Callum stepped forward, between Ben’s legs again, stroking his dick furiously now.

“Yeah?” asked Ben, breathlessly

“Yeah!” replied Callum, panting

Callum’s cock launched a thick creamy load out of it, as Callum gasped and moaned loudly, aiming his cock at Ben’s naked groin and his hand that was stroking his own dick. 

The first shot coated the head of Ben’s dick and knuckle of his hand but he quickly moved it to let Callum shoot the rest all over his thick prick and balls.

“Awww, yeah, that’s it” encouraged Ben as more spurts shot out of Callum’s cock.

Callum panted and gasped as his cock finished unloading and he quickly hunkered down to take Ben’s erection into his mouth again, tasting his own spunk and cleaning Ben’s cock.

“Yeah, clean it up” Ben moaned as his cock was orally serviced again.

Callum lapped it all off Ben’s cock, and held the shaft as he licked from base to tip, swallowing his own load down his throat before standing up again.

Ben got back to stroking his own dick, ramping up the pace as Callum stood with his trousers round his ankles and his cock still holding its erection. Callum smiled with encouragement.

Ben shot his load up on to his own naked torso, the first shot reaching as high up as his left pec and splashing off it, the next 3 launching in quick succession on to his toned stomach.

“Yes” Callum smiled as he reached out his hand and slathered the warm cum all over Ben’s naked chest and feeling another shot hit the back of his hand.

Ben gasped and moaned loudly in completion, feeling the touch of Callum’s hand against his skin, as it rubbed and coated his masculine chest with his own sticky cum, before pulling his hand away and licking the back of his hand, sampling Ben’s seed.

Callum reached out his hand offering Ben 2 of his fingers, which he took willingly into his mouth and sucked them clean.

“You’re covered” smiled Callum, admiring Ben’s naked body glistening in the remaining daylight.

“Yeah, your fault” replied Ben as he lay flat on to the car bonnet, exhausted.

Callum reached down to pick his trousers back up, putting his cock back in his boxers and fastening up his trousers and belt.

He offered out his hand to Ben, which he grasped, and he pulled him up off the car bonnet.

Ben stood, naked from the ankles up, where his overalls were still bunched, his body glistening his slick, wet spunk and his dick still maintaining a semi.

“Can you pass me that towel?” asked Ben as he pointed over to the desk

Callum walked over and grabbed the towel, as Ben turned around to pick up Callum’s jacket from the car bonnet, he felt a hand on his shoulder and a hand on his fuzzy arse.

Ben moaned as he leaned over, resting his hands on the car bonnet, unable to move because of the overalls. He felt a finger slide into his hairy arse crevice and rub against his naked butt hole.

Ben closed his eyes as the hand moved away from his butt momentarily but soon returned to it’s original position, only this time, the finger was wet and slick with saliva, it touched his hole again and he could feel how sweaty and hot his arse was getting again from the sensation.

“Awww” Ben moaned as the finger circled his hole and the grip of the other hand tightened on his shoulder.

Callum pulled his hand back up to his mouth again, quickly and slicked up his index finger, soaking it with thick spit before returning it to Ben’s butt, his finger fighting to get into Ben’s arse crack again, through the sweaty arse fuzz to its target.

Ben felt the warm saliva touch his tight hole again and he felt as the digit slowly massaged in a circular motion, covering it. He relaxed and immediately felt Callum’s finger penetrate him and gently ease into him.

Ben was ready...

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcome.
> 
> Check out my other work under the series "Sports filth" - "GB Gymnastics".


End file.
